


Stupid

by seollasido



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blind Date, M/M, dialog non-baku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seollasido/pseuds/seollasido
Summary: Hyungwon memang bodoh karena membiarkan Wonho memasuki kehidupannya lagi.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Stupid

"Nggak mau," seru Hyungwon sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kihyun yang menahan lengannya.

Sore ini Kihyun mengajaknya bertemu di kafe yang terletak di pusat kota. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Hyungwon pun setuju. Namun ternyata Kihyun sengaja menyuruh Hyungwon datang untuk melakukan _blind date_ dengan salah satu kenalannya.

"Beneran deh, yang sekarang beda dari yang kemarin-kemarin," ujar Kihyun.

"Udah berapa kali lo ngomong gitu? Bosen dengernya," sungut Hyungwon lantas beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki.

" _Please_? Dia bentar lagi dateng, kalau lo pergi, ntar gue bilang apa?"

"Gue ga tertarik buat kencan sama siapa-siapa, jadi semua usaha lo bakal percuma."

"Seengaknya coba dulu. Akhir-akhir ini lo keliatan stres banget sama kerjaan, barangkali ketemu orang baru bisa sedikit menghibur lo," jelas Kihyun yang tidak menyerah membujuk Hyungwon.

Meskipun Hyungwon memahami niat baik Kihyun, ia tetap kesal tiap temannya itu mengatur _blind date_ untuknya. Dia memijat pelipis, lalu menarik napas berat. "Pokoknya ini yang terakhir."

"Oke," sahut Kihyun senang. Dia menunjuk meja di pojok ruangan, "Gue udah bilang ke orangnya, lo bakal duduk di situ. Sekitar lima menit lagi dia nyampe."

Selagi menunggu, Hyungwon menyesap kopi yang telah ia pesan, sesekali dia melirik Kihyun yang duduk berjarak sekian meja darinya untuk mengawasi.

Tak lama berselang, seseorang duduk di depannya. Dengan malas, Hyungwon menghentikan kegiatan dan mengalihkan atensi kepada sosok di hadapannya.

"Oh? Hyungwon?"

Mata Hyungwon melebar ketika melihat wajah yang sangat ia kenali. "Wonho.."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Wonho tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagia. "Ga nyangka kamu masih inget aku."

Hyungwon menggigit bibirnya, _how can I forget you_?

Dari sekian banyak manusia di dunia, kenapa yang menjadi pasangan _blind date_ -nya adalah Wonho—mantan kekasihnya semasa kuliah?

Bertahun-tahun berusaha melupakan, tiba-tiba Wonho muncul dan membuka luka lama yang sudah ditutup rapat-rapat oleh Hyungwon. Padahal dia telah melakukan berbagai cara untuk memutus kontak dengan memblokir seluruh media sosial Wonho, bahkan ia pindah ke kota yang jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, berharap mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali.

Wonho berdehem agar perhatian Hyungwon mengarah padanya. "Apa kabar? Kayaknya udah tiga tahun kita ga ketemu, atau empat tahun?"

"Kabar baik," balas Hyungwon singkat.

"Ga ada yang berubah ya. _You still look gorgeous, as always_."

Hyungwon mengangkat kepala dan menatap Wonho yang kini tersenyum. Dia tidak mengerti, bisa-bisanya Wonho bersikap biasa saja setelah apa yang dilakukan kepadanya beberapa tahun silam.

Menyadari Hyungwon bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya, Wonho berupaya mencairkan suasana dengan membangun percakapan. "Kamu nyimpen nomor aku kan?"

"Udah ilang," sahut Hyungwon seraya mengedikkan bahunya. "Gue ganti nomer dan ganti hp."

Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Hyungwon mengganti nomor telepon dan ponselnya, namun sebelum itu terjadi, dia sudah lebih dahulu memblokir kontak Wonho dan menghapusnya.

" _Give me your phone_ ," pinta Wonho. Hyungwon menurut, dia menyerahkan ponsel walaupun sebenarnya tidak rela.

Wonho mengetikkan deretan angka yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Kemudian dia menelepon nomornya sendiri supaya bisa menyimpan kontak Hyungwon.

" _I'm glad to see you again_ ," ucap Wonho yang membuat lawan bicaranya mendengus pelan.

Hyungwon tak habis pikir, mengapa Wonho tidak merasa bersalah padahal hubungan mereka kandas lantaran dia berselingkuh?

Jujur saja, Hyungwon ingin kabur. Dia tidak sanggup berbincang-bincang dengan mantan kekasih yang menyakiti hatinya. Tapi saat ia melemparkan pandangan ke meja Kihyun, dia mendapati kawannya sedang mengacungkan kedua ibu jari ke arahnya dan mengucapkan kata semangat. 

Jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh, namun tempat ini cukup ramai sehingga Kihyun tak dapat mendengar obrolan mereka. Hyungwon mengurungkan niat untuk keluar kafe dan beralih memainkan ponsel, mengabaikan Wonho yang memperhatikannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka, Wonho membuka suara. " _Uh_.. Hyungwon?"

"Apa?"

"Hubungan kita emang nggak berakhir dengan baik. Tapi bisakah kita mengulang semuanya dari awal?" tanya Wonho hati-hati.

Hyungwon hendak mengelak, namun mulutnya justru mengkhianati pikirannya. "Mungkin?"

" _I mean, we can be friends_."

" _Yeah, of course_."

Dalam hati, Hyungwon merutuki ucapannya. Sementara pikirannya tidak berhenti mengatai dirinya bodoh.

Ya, Hyungwon memang bodoh. Karena sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan mampu menolak Wonho.

* * *

> **Wonho**  
>  dinner at my place?

Hyungwon menghela napas, menarik perhatian Kihyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa?"

Tak kunjung menerima jawaban, Kihyun mengintip layar ponsel Hyungwon yang masih menampilkan notifikasi pesan dari Wonho.

"Gue seneng lo mau mempertimbangkan Wonho," celetuk Kihyun. " _He is a good guy._ "

Seandainya Kihyun tahu apa hubungan Hyungwon dan Wonho, mungkin dia akan menyesal mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Lo kenal dia dari mana?" tanya Hyungwon, tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Kihyun.

"Dari Hyunwoo, mereka satu kantor."

"Oh."

Tadinya Hyungwon bermaksud menceritakan segalanya, namun tidak jadi, menjelaskan masa lalunya kepada Kihyun hanya membuang-buang waktu.

"Cepetan jawab itu pesannya," tegur Kihyun seraya menunjuk ponsel Hyungwon menggunakan dagu. "Wonho ga suka kalau _chat_ -nya dibales lama."

Tentu Hyungwon mengetahuinya. Dulu mereka sering bertengkar perihal dirinya yang lupa membalas pesan dan membuat Wonho menunggu.

"Ga tau jawab apa."

" _Say yes_!" seru Kihyun tak sabaran. "Lo bener-bener ga berpengalaman ya."

"Ki, kayaknya gue sama Wonho ga cocok deh."

"Lo menyimpulkan dari mana? Kalian kan belum lama kenal?"

Hyungwon memainkan jemarinya gugup. Akhirnya ia meraih ponsel dan mengetik pesan balasan untuk Wonho. "Gue udah bilang iya, puas lo?"

" _Good_."

* * *

"Padahal aku nawarin pengen jemput supaya kamu ga kebingungan," ujar Wonho sembari mempersilakan Hyungwon memasuki apartemennya.

"Gue bisa sendiri kok," timpal Hyungwon yang melangkah mendahului Wonho. " _Where is your mate_?"

" _What_?" Wonho mengernyitkan dahinya, " _I live alone_."

Hyungwon tidak menggubris ucapan Wonho. Dia duduk di sofa dan memperhatikan televisi yang sedang menampilkan pertandingan olahraga.

" _Hey, come here_ ," kata Wonho dari balkon. Dengan enggan, Hyungwon berdiri dan mengikuti arah sumber suara.

" _What the hell_?" Hyungwon terkesiap melihat meja di balkon sudah tertata sedemikian rupa, dengan dua lilin yang menghiasinya. "Kayaknya ini agak berlebihan deh."

"Apanya yang berlebihan? Dulu kamu bilang mau ngerasain _candle light dinner_ kan?"

"Gue kira maksud lo _dinner_ itu ya makan malam biasa. Ramen atau makanan instan lainnya, bukan _steak_ dan _red wine_ , apalagi pake lilin segala?"

"Anggap aja aku menebus sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan pas kita masih pacaran," Wonho menyunggingkan senyumnya, kemudian ia menarik salah satu kursi agar Hyungwon bisa duduk.

Rasanya Hyungwon ingin segera menghabiskan makanan dan pergi secepatnya dari apartemen Wonho. Dia tidak mau membahas mengenai masa lalu, dan dia tidak suka suasana romantis yang justru membuatnya menjadi canggung.

"So, apa yang kamu kerjakan selama beberapa tahun terakhir?" celetuk Wonho memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan memfokuskan perhatian kepada Hyungwon. "Kamu temen sekantornya Kihyun, berarti kamu kerja sebagai pegawai instansi pemerintahan dong?"

"Begitulah."

"Aku kira kamu bakalan ngelanjutin usaha keluargamu," timpal Wonho lantas mengambil botol wine dan menuangkannya ke gelas Hyungwon yang hampir kosong. "Oh iya, apa kabar Kyungwon? Sekarang dia udah lulus kuliah ya berarti?"

"Iya, dia wisuda tahun kemarin," jawab Hyungwon seraya mengeratkan genggaman pada pisau dan garpu di tangannya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka membicarakan kehidupannya setelah putus hubungan dengan Wonho. " _I'm sorry, can we stop this_?"

Wonho termenung, dia melirik Hyungwon yang menunjukkan ekspresi tak nyaman. "Oke."

Makan malam mereka berlangsung sunyi, hanya ada suara dentingan pisau dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Menurut Hyungwon, lebih baik begini daripada mendengarkan pertanyaan basa-basi dari mantan pacarnya.

Selesai makan, Hyungwon memutuskan untuk membantu Wonho membereskan meja meski lelaki itu berkali-kali menyuruhnya diam saja.

"Nanti aku aja yang bersihin," ujar Wonho mencegah Hyungwon yang bersiap menggulung lengan pakaian, bersiap mencuci piring.

"Gapapa nih? Biasanya lo ga suka banget nyuci ginian."

Alih-alih mengiyakan, Wonho malah menggenggam tangan Hyungwon dan menuntunnya menuju ruang tengah. "Aku nyiapin film buat kita nonton."

"Tapi udah jam segini, gue takut pulang kemalaman."

"Nginep aja."

Langkah Hyungwon terhenti. Dia mengetahui bahwa datang ke sini bukanlah ide yang bagus, dan sekarang ia menyesal. Sebelumnya, jika Wonho mengajak menonton film bersama dan memintanya menginap, pasti akan berujung pada— _ah, sial_.

Dia segera mengusir pikiran buruknya jauh-jauh. Tapi tampaknya dugaan Hyungwon benar, Wonho sengaja mengundang dia ke apartemen bukan sekadar untuk makan malam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonho heran mendapati Hyungwon mematung di tempat.

" _I don't know what you're up to. But if you want to take advantage of me, then I will.. I will_ —"

" _You will what_?" sela Wonho. Perlahan, dia berjalan menghampiri Hyungwon, " _You will enjoy it, huh_?"

Refleks, Hyungwon mundur untuk menghindari Wonho yang terus mempersempit jarak antara mereka, hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok yang membatasi ruang tengah dan dapur.

Wonho menyentuh pipi Hyungwon. "Aku tau kamu ga mungkin nolak aku."

Kemudian Wonho mendekatkan wajah mereka sampai ia mampu merasakan napas Hyungwon menyapu permukaan kulitnya.

Karena tak menerima reaksi apapun, Wonho mencium bibir Hyungwon singkat. Dia menjauhkan dirinya sejenak untuk menilik respons laki-laki tersebut.

Wonho tersenyum puas melihat Hyungwon tidak melakukan perlawanan atau melemparkan protes. Kini tangan Wonho bergerak ke perut Hyungwon dan menyusupkan jemari di balik bajunya.

" _Hold on_ ," ujar Hyungwon yang menahan bahu Wonho. " _Are you single_?"

"Kalau punya pacar, ngapain aku kencan buta?"

" _You cheated on me, so I'm not_ —"

Hyungwon tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya lantaran Wonho buru-buru menyatukan kembali bibir mereka untuk membungkam mulutnya.

Sejujurnya, Hyungwon merindukan Wonho. Dia tidak bisa—atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak mau menghindar.

Sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak mereka melakukan kontak fisik, dan ia menyadari betapa besar pengaruh Wonho padanya. Jantung Hyungwon berdebar kencang, dan dadanya terasa sesak karena organ pernapasannya seolah berhenti berfungsi.

Walaupun Hyungwon tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia tidak mencegah Wonho.

Ya, Hyungwon memang bodoh. Pada akhirnya, ia membiarkan Wonho melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

**Author's Note:**

> gatau ini aku ngetik apa hhh ga jelas banget. tapi terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah mampir! jika berkenan, silakan tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kolom komentar. 
> 
> maaf ya aku kalau nulis emang nyampur-nyampur. baku, non-baku, dan broken english wkwk
> 
> btw, siapa tau ada yang mau baca cerita hyungwonho yang kutulis di [wattpad.](https://www.wattpad.com/story/217780662-between-daylight-and-darkness-hyungwonho-%E2%9C%94%EF%B8%8F)


End file.
